


趴趴桃桃

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Chanlay - Fandom
Genre: 6110, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 16





	趴趴桃桃

朴灿烈和张艺心度过了一个没羞没臊的暑假，先是跑到西西里岛去做日光浴，后来又回到了家，几乎天天每时每刻都腻在一起，稍微一个眼神就能擦枪走火。

直到张艺心等待的offer下来，她该出国去上学了，朴灿烈才猛然发现自己这场泡在蜜桃汽水中的夏日甜梦似乎也是时候醒来，他帮张艺心收拾好了行李，往里塞了好多漂亮的小裙子，随后又想不能让张艺心打扮的花枝招展而自己不在身边，这样不就便宜了她那些人五人六的男同学，于是索性又将这些花裙子拿了出来，让人以后在卧室里只穿给自己看。

张艺心是全家的小公主，远去别国求学，她爸自然也不放心，本想送她一起去的，可张艺心到这时候却一改黏人的性格变得十分有主见，说自己已经长大了应该独立去闯世界，不能总活在父母的保护之下，叽里呱啦说了一大堆，她爸被唬得一愣一愣的，不过总算是被劝住了，最后还是决定由朴灿烈护送张艺心去学校，一来二去，这又正中了两个人的下怀，离开父母视线后两只手便紧紧地牵在一起，到了座位上都没有分开过。

不过一想到自己心爱的小蜜桃就要离开家乡去别的国家上学，因为工作原因朴灿烈也不能三天两头往她那里跑，坐在头等舱的他难免有些心神不宁，低头看着两个人绞紧的手，甚至连张艺心的挑逗都忘了回应。

张艺心自然是不知道她的小舅舅在担心什么，她满脑子都想的是今天要在飞机上来一场最后的疯狂，特地换了一条短短的裙子，按照朴灿烈平时的尿性，手应该早就探到她裙底去了呀，可今天不知为何对方就像根木头似的，自己用腿在他裤管上蹭了好几个来回都不见动静，想来想去，小孩子脾气上来，还以为朴灿烈迫不及待要送走自己另寻新欢呢，便狠狠地踩了对方一脚。

“嘶——干啥啊？”

朴灿烈没来由地被踩了一脚，自然心中觉得纳闷极了，一抬头便看见张艺心满脸嗔怒，还夹杂着一点儿说不出来的委屈，冷不丁自己被小手捏住脸蛋儿。

“你还好意思问干啥？——我问你，你是不是巴不得我出国读书呢？你是又看上哪家千金了这么火急火燎要送我走？”

张艺心嘟起来的小嘴儿因为今天抹了一层唇蜜而显得亮晶晶粉嘟嘟的，让人不由自主想起了蜜桃软糖，想咬一口。

“我没有！”

“哼，那你为什么我碰你都没反应，你是不是不行了？”

朴灿烈差点一口气没上来，不知道是先抒发自己舍不得张艺心好，还是先扒了她的裙子狠狠操她一顿以示自己的雄风比较好，末了他叹了一口气，将张艺心的小软手捏在掌心里。

“你真小心眼，你这一去上学，我又不能像以前那样天天回来守着你，就算我想见你都要飞十几个小时，我这是害怕你那些富二代男同学欺负你呢”

他看着张艺心匀称的大腿，心思逐渐活泛起来，大手覆上去慢慢揉捏，感受羊脂玉般光滑的皮肤是如何贴着自己掌心的，尤其是充满弹性的大腿内侧，自己现在就想埋进裙子里去咬一口。

如愿以偿地，张艺心终于得到了回应，暧昧的摩挲让她全身酥软起来，双腿不自觉地张开了些许，觉得这样着实不雅，便将毯子扯过来搭在两人膝上，呻吟似的呜咽一声，软软地靠在朴灿烈的肩头，再也不见刚才盛气凌人的样子。

“唔..我也舍不得舅舅..但是你才小心眼呢，那些男生不就是有几个臭钱，还不是自己挣的，我才看不上呢，你瞎担心个啥，倒是你——别喜欢别的女人啊”

心中的大石头落地，朴灿烈心情这才明快了些许，承诺似的嗯了一声，大拇指已经挨上了张艺心的花唇，轻薄的棉质内裤藏不住肥厚的轮廓，他指尖打转装模作样地揉了一会儿，在感觉到有些湿意过后，不轻不重地掐了一把张艺心的大腿内侧，引来一阵惊呼。

放松下来的身体懒洋洋的，冷不丁被掐了一把，朴灿烈隔着内裤都能感觉到自己的指尖被花唇夹住，下体也是瞬间便硬了起来，甚至有点想念被张艺心夹着的感受。

“说我不行？嗯？”

他现在想起来报仇，后知后觉的样子逗的张艺心咯咯笑，缠绵良久，张艺心自然也懂得怎么才能挑起对方的胜负欲，她麻利地将朴灿烈的手从裙下抽出来，从善如流地翻身爬上对方的身体，一边用胸脯磨蹭他的胸膛，一边手往下探，拉开朴灿烈的外裤拉链，握住性器。

“行不行还是要试了才知道的..”

他们将靠背降下去，半卧着重叠在一起，毛毯盖住腰部以下即将上演春宫图的部位，仗着头等舱只有寥寥几人而且他们在最后排，肆无忌惮地拥吻在一起，朴灿烈沿着张艺心的脖子一直往下，解开她胸前的扣子，将小胸脯挤在罩杯外面，张口含住上面粉嫩的乳珠，温热的口腔让张艺心一阵颤抖，舌头的逗弄调皮又淫靡，她觉得自己趴在朴灿烈的身上已经化成了一滩水，费力地从他口袋里掏出随身携带的套子，毛手毛脚地为他套上，小屁股又湿又滑，将布料扒拉在一边便迫不及待地想要坐上去。

这样的姿势远没有正面骑乘来的通畅，小穴又窄又紧，双方都感觉费力极了，特别是张艺心，晃着小屁股要吃下这么大一根东西，涨得她差一点儿失声叫了出来，伏在朴灿烈身上，光是进去，两个人就已经有些汗津津。

朴灿烈的注意力从胸脯上移开，不过软乎乎的肉团压在身上总是让人觉得愉悦，他的大手在毯子下揉捏着浑圆的臀瓣，为了让两人躺的更舒服便挪了挪身子，性器在肉壁中研磨了一圈，张艺心忍不住小声地浪叫了一声，随即赶紧捂住自己的嘴。

“自己动，别玩的太随意了，不然我俩这下可出名了”

朴灿烈轻轻给了小屁股一巴掌，不知为何脑袋中总有“一炮而红”四个字，贴在她耳边低声挑逗着，又移到前面去湿漉漉地接吻。

“心心好骚哦，自己玩都能出这么多水水”

张艺心红着脸，趴在朴灿烈的肩膀上自己撅着屁股动了起来，内裤夹在臀缝里着实不舒服，但这并不影响她的小穴将肉棒裹得紧紧的，抽出的时候肥厚的花唇便翻出来，淫水将性器沾得湿湿亮亮的，越操越多，就连小腹贴在一起磨蹭都能让她高潮。

她本来已经有些神志不清，但迷迷糊糊之间听到了乘务员询问是否需要饮料的声音，一时之间又羞又急，眼看拔出来翻身回自己座位已经来不及了，索性装睡红着脸一头埋进了朴灿烈的胸膛间，匆忙之间还不忘将毯子拉起来盖住自己一片赤裸的胸脯，在看不见的地方两人的下身还连结着，小穴将肉棒吸的紧紧的。

“不好意思，我女朋友太黏我了，别见怪”

朴灿烈略带歉意地乘务员笑了笑，自然地解释了一句，后者虽然有些尴尬和迷惑，不过良好的训练让她们处变不惊，理解似的点了点头。

“那请问先生女士需要来些饮料吗？”

“不用了——我想我们这里水已经够多了”

朴灿烈看了一眼两人面前摆着的果汁和香槟，开了个只有他和张艺心才能听懂的玩笑，果不其然在毯子之下被狠狠掐了一把。

“好的，那请问需要帮您把空调调低一些吗？——您的女朋友看起来有些热..”

乘务员看了一眼满脸通红的人儿，脸色似乎要滴出血，鬓角还渗着亮晶晶的汗珠，不知为何在这么拥挤的环境下能熟睡。

“那太好了”

朴灿烈终于送走了乘务员，自己也终于松了一口气，刚才张艺心身体紧张极了，穴道本来就紧，一紧张便将自己的性器吸的死死的，差点都要把他给夹射了，每每想到张艺心的花穴朴灿烈就百思不得其解，为什么操了这么多次，却还是紧的像没开苞的雏儿似的，塞根手指都费劲，偏偏水还多，一碰就湿淋淋的，做起来没插几下就潮吹了，诱人得很。

他捏了一把张艺心的小屁股，一掐都能出水的样子，真想捞起毛毯来看看对方的屁屁是不是现在也红的像个蜜桃，上面还蒙着亮晶晶的汗水——他喜欢张艺心的一切，甚至觉得她出汗都是香的。

“别夹了，小处女”

朴灿烈开完笑似的抱怨了一声，小鸵鸟这才有勇气将头抬起来，她的脸颊因为害羞和紧张而变得红扑扑的，刘海也不规矩粘哒哒地贴在额头上，但出了汗之后似乎她的皮肤变得更好，吹弹可破，此刻抿着酒窝冲他痴痴地笑，刚才的“女朋友”三个字让她得意忘形，哼哼唧唧地稍微爬起来，一口吧唧在朴灿烈的脸颊上。

“我也喜欢你..”

“我知道”

朴灿烈咧开嘴笑了笑，握着张艺心的腰催促她再动起来，白白嫩嫩的屁股压在结实的大腿上磨来磨去，细腰扭起来比微风中的柳条儿还要柔软婀娜，光是被肉壁夹着研磨，朴灿烈就已经觉得自己快要射了，张艺心燥热地将衣领敞开，隐约能够看到她肩膀上留下的印子——前些日子的日光浴让两个人都变得黝黑了一些，不过被泳衣肩带遮挡的地方还是雪白雪白的，阳光的色差让朴灿烈心驰神往。

慢慢地他便不仅仅满足于小心翼翼的扭动，握着张艺心的蜂腰自己小幅度地顶弄起来，抽送一下，就按着对方让她的小屁股夹着肉棒扭动一圈，这样深度和角度都能照顾到，不一会儿张艺心就噙着泪软在了他的身上，哼哼唧唧说舅舅怎么欺负人。

朴灿烈心想我还没说你夹得我头皮发麻呢，你怎么还恶人先告状起来了，但张艺心楚楚可怜的样子着实诱人，她越是娇滴滴，越让朴灿烈想往死里操她，操得身体里灌满他的精液，花唇都翻出来渗着白浆不可。

他隐秘地发着狠，控制不住力气地将自己的全部没入张艺心娇弱的身体中，插得她的屁股流水，咕叽咕叽作响，身上的人被顶的花枝乱颤，考拉似的死死搂住朴灿烈的肩头才不至于掉下去，一边默默的哭着一边辛苦地忍耐着淫声浪语，高潮的时候便张开嘴一口咬住朴灿烈的肩膀，浑身发抖出汗，就像刚洗了个桑拿似的。

好爽，感觉自己要被朴灿烈干死了。

羞耻和快感混合在一起，一想到之后要好久都见不到朴灿烈，自己鼻头又开始发酸，想来想去，又伏在对方身上呜呜地啜泣起来。

“呜——我去上学的时候，你要记得每天都想我，要每天都打视频电话给我，一放假就来看我”

张艺心委屈巴巴地，朴灿烈对她提出的要求只有点头答应的份，实际上自己也十分不放心张艺心一个小姑娘在外面，如果可以的话，他倒是十分愿意把她变成拇指姑娘揣在兜里，或者捧在手上。

“还有——不准喜欢别的女人”

朴灿烈噗嗤一声笑出来，捏了捏对方玲珑的鼻子。

“我知道啦——你也不准对学校的男同学动心，你的屁屁只能被我操，听到没？”

“嘻嘻，放心吧，目前我就只满意你的业务能力”

“什么叫目前？张艺心你给我把话说清楚...”

The end.


End file.
